


Destination Treats

by CTBlossomTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Badass Toni, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, Endgame Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Princess Cheryl, Romance, Slow Burn, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTBlossomTopaz/pseuds/CTBlossomTopaz
Summary: Thomas Topaz is one of Los Angeles' most successful and paid tycoons, the father of Toni Topaz, his heiress, who leads a life of boasting alcohol, drugs and women, with all that the girl ends up with criticism and the same. status for the Topaz family.Meanwhile, in London, in the royal family, Blossom follows the girl's life and other young people with the same lifestyle. The Queen willingly selects some young people to live in the castle and has good manners, as well as making more politically speaking allies.Toni have been chosen for 10 months learning good manners from the Blossom Family, and in addition to learning how to behave, she will discover a love, something she has already lost as much hope as possible.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destination Treats - Camren](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/546196) by JustFuckUnicorn. 



Thomas Topaz is one of Los Angeles' most successful and paid tycoons, the father of Toni Topaz, his heiress, who leads a life of boasting alcohol, drugs and women, with all that the girl ends up with criticism and the same. status for the Topaz family.

Meanwhile, in London, in the royal family, Blossom follows the girl's life and other young people with the same lifestyle. The Queen willingly selects some young people to live in the castle and has good manners, as well as making more politically speaking allies.

Toni have been chosen for 10 months learning good manners from the Blossom Family, and in addition to learning how to behave, she will discover a love, something she has already lost as much hope as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do. English it's not my first language, so if I make some mistakes, please forgive me... I hope to update, at least, once a week.
> 
> Please comment e give kudos.
> 
> A fantastic new year to everyone!!!
> 
> If you want to talk with me, follow me on Twitter: @CtTopaz
> 
> XOX


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. Forgive me if is there something wrong, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I don't have a beta, if someone wants to help me, feel free to message me.

**Toni's POV**

**“Thomas Topaz, King of Business, grows more and more”  
“Tycoon Topaz opens another of his companies in Latin America”  
“Thomas Topaz is considered one of the most successful men”**

These are the headlines of newspapers, magazines, and websites ... all related to my dad.  
A great man in business, successful, charismatic and very well married, besides being a great father for his 3 children.

We're a lie, we're happy to lie, just to please paparazzi and journalists.

(...)

The brightness of the room makes me wake from my sleep, I squeeze my eyes still closed, feel my head throb, squeeze my temples to ease the pain. It does not improve. Yawning and scratching my eyes, I arch my back and realize I slept on the floor. My back complains about it.

I reach out and accidentally hit someone in the face. I open my eyes and see an unknown girl sleeping peacefully next to me, blinking a few times until I get used to the light. I sit on the floor and look around to recognize the place… I just came to the conclusion that I was in a room of some middle-class house.

I looked at some people lying on the floor, on the couch or even on the coffee table in the living room and they all slept soundly. Some grabbed with bottles of whiskey, girl with boys, or pieces of pizza stuck to their bodies… That was a mess.

I sighed and got up, staggered to the end of the small hallway where I had a bathroom (vague memories of the night before), looked in the mirror and let my shoulders fall. My reflection showed how finished I was, my eyes had a blurred black outline, thanks to the mascara and the eyeliner. My hair was a catastrophe, so embarrassed.

Oh gosh!

I turned on the faucet and washed my face, opened the small cabinet under the sink. I found a closed toothbrush, brushed my teeth, tried to untangle my hair using my fingers.

After quick personal hygiene, he leaves the bathroom. I looked at people, just to make sure I didn't know anyone. My eyes landed on sunglasses thrown over the couch, the glasses were beautiful, half round and mirrored. I looked around to see if the owner wasn't there, put it on and waAs soon as I closed the door behind me, I saw a badly parked car on the front yard, with its front wheels on one of the steps of the small staircase that led to the house. I clapped my hands in the pockets of my black jeans, widened my eyes.

Where did I put the fucking key?

I walked to the side of the car, looking down to see if it was there, not a sign of the object. I punched the car bodywork weakly and snorted. I looked vaguely into the car trying to remember where I might have left the key… That's when I saw the key hanging from the car ignition, frowned and opened the door. God, it was open all the time with the key inside. I snorted.

I got into the car a little annoyed at my lack of responsibility for my car, a gift from my grandfather. He gave me a black Mustang GT before he died, I would never trade or sell, I love this car.

I accelerated the car and got out singing, leaving a mark in the garden in front of that house. It took me a few minutes to locate myself on those streets, then I was already taking Los Angeles main avenue on the way to the Topaz's mansion. I stopped at the bell and saw that on the big clock in the building it read 1:20 pm, I heard my cell phone ringing. I looked around until I found him behind the passenger seat, saw on the display who it was: MOTHER.

\- Hello?

\- Toni, by God, where are you? - She asked flusteredly.

\- In Los Angeles yet, why? Some problem?

The light went off, I accelerated the car, passed an intersection, and turned left, as you could see the mansions from here.

\- No problem. - She sighed heavily. - Are you coming home?

I hung up the phone because it was already near my house and it was not necessary to say: "Mom I'm coming". The gates of the mansion were opened, driving my car into the covered garage. I set the alarm, got the keys and my cell phone. I walked over the rocks that drew the back garden.

\- Good afternoon, Miss Topaz. - Jack, the gardener who cut some leaves from the bushes, said.

I didn't answer, just followed my course. I walked through the back door, through the kitchen and into the hallway.

-... I understand perfectly. - I heard my father's voice in his office.

He must be talking to someone from his partners…

I thought and climbed the stairs straight to my room. I took a hot and relaxing shower, put on black pants and a white shirt with no details and was really barefoot. My belly complained of hunger, I looked at the clock and it read 2:05 pm, ran downstairs and walked to the kitchen. Rachel, our housekeeper and cook was doing the dishes

\- Hi Rach ... - I said.

Rachel was the only person I spoke to, trusted, vented to, and was the one who raised me while my parents were too busy with their services.

-Toni, how are you doing?

\- Hungry! - I confessed and pulled a chair to sit.

Rachel smiled, making her pink cheeks squeeze her bluish eyes.

\- I prepared a strawberry pie for you…

\- Perfect! - I interrupted her. She scolded me with her eyes and seconds later rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips.

\- Antoinette, I'm sure you didn't eat anything healthy. - I opened my mouth to protest, but she was right. - You're going to lunch, your parents have just eaten.

I snorted and agreed with you. Rachel put my food on a plate and kept me company, we kept talking random things after eating properly. Rachel allowed me to eat the strawberry pie, which by the way was divine. The kitchen phone rang, and on the second ring Rachel answered.

\- Hello? - She paused for a moment. - Mr. Thomas? - I rolled my eyes. - Toni? - She looked at me, I shook my head repeatedly. - Yes, I will warn her. - I snorted. - Okay, bye.

\- I do not want to see him. - I crossed my arms.  
\- He needs to talk to you, he said it's urgent. - I shook my head. - Antoinette will talk to him now! - Rachel said firmly. - He's in his office.

I got up whimpering and went to meet my father, went into his office. I found the same behind his dark wood desk concentrated on something in the notebook, the curtains were open leaving the place lit even with the rustic decoration.

\- What do you want with me? - I asked attracting your attention.

\- Don't you knock on the door anymore?

\- Only when I want. - I shrugged and threw myself into the black armchair in front of his desk.

\- That's what I want to talk to you about, Antoinette. - He took off his glasses and rubbed his face.

\- About me not knocking on the door? - I asked confused.

\- No, about your behavior.

I knit my eyebrows, my face was full of confusion.

Someone knocked on the door, I turned and saw my mother come in, she was wearing white dress pants and a navy blue button-down shirt and a beige heel on her feet.

\- Honey, online calling is enabled. - She said looking straight at my father.

\- What the fuck are you up to? - I spoke fiercely.

My parents looked at each other, and the beep of the notebook caught everyone's attention.

My mother walked until she was standing behind my father, they looked at each other again, that was making me angry, I hate not knowing things.

\- Talk soon! - I said it out loud.

They didn't answer, my dad just clicked on the keyboard and the large plasma television on the left side of the room was turned on, revealing a familiar face. But where did I see this man?

The TV man wore a black suit and red tie, he had strong but friendly features, he smiled, finally said:

\- Topaz family, I see that you are reunited. - He smiled.

\- Clifford! - My father said and made a brief reference accompanied by my mother.

I frowned, snorted, and crossed my arms. If this guy thinks I'm going to bow my head to him, he's very wrong.

\- Antoinette? - The man called me, I looked at my parents. - I don't think you know who I am, do you?

Is he calling me dumb?

\- I don't care to know. - I shrugged, looked at my parents. - What I want to know is, what do I have to have at this meeting? 

\- I am the King of England, Clifford Blossom. - I looked at the man on TV, he turned the computer screen, showing a beautiful place with chaos furniture. - This is the castle, to be exact, my room. - He laughed and turned the screen to himself. - Well, I'll explain why this meeting. - I glanced at my parents as they listened to what the man said. - Your father is a great man, I met him when he started one of his companies here in London, I know how hard he struggled to get to where he is now. - He took a breath and continued. - I didn't get to know you, but I'm sure you strong personality…

\- Sir get to the point. - I rolled my eyes.

\- Your behavior is spoiling your family's status as an irresponsible and delinquent. - He said coldly.

\- Dear Lord King of England, take care of your people and your life, that I take care of my life. - I said in the same tone.

\- Antoinette! - My father scolded me.

\- Thomas, that's fine. - He smiled at my father. - The Queen opens places for good manners, for young men like you, and you have been selected by her. You will come here and spend 10 months in the castle, along with other young people ...

My laughter interrupted his speech, drawing the attention of my parents, who seemed embarrassed by my act.

\- By God, this is foolish! - I dried the corner of my eye. - I'm not even dead!

\- Maybe dead you wouldn't embarrass our family. - The deep voice came from the back of the room.

I looked over and found my brother leaning against the door jamb. Sweet Pea, the boy hated me since discovering that I would be the heir to the Topaz Empire, he said he was more suited to the job.

\- Kill me if you can! - I said through my teeth.

\- Please, with you dead would not be very helpful. - Clifford said.

I looked at my brother, glaring at him, just as he did me.

\- So what Antoinette? Clifford asked. - Will you come to the castle, and show everyone that you are able to change and honor your last name?

Shit, he knew how to convince a person.

\- Imagine, Toni being a girl? - Sweet Pea teased. - Sort of impossible, she's a brute. - He laughed.

\- I accept! - I said firmly, turned to my brother. - And you little shit ...

I walked to my brother with firm steps, he straightened his gray suit and came towards me, we were inches apart, eye to eye. I had to tiptoe, but ok.

\- You're just a spoiled, greedy kid. - I said.

\- You're just a drunk, a mistake, a rest of miscarriage. - He grinned cynically.

Everyone knew that my mother when she was pregnant with me tried to abort me, but my grandmother and Rachel stopped her.

\- That's enough Sweet Pea. - My mother spoke up. 

\- Daughter, why won't you pack your bags ?! - She said calmly.

I didn't notice, but my eyes were teary. I nodded, a lump in my throat that made it impossible for me to speak. I walked to the door feeling my shoulders heavy.

\- Antoinette? - Clifford's voice made me stop. - We look forward to your arrival! - He sounded sincere.

I showed no reaction, went to my room. I entered the room and slammed the door, threw myself on the bed, and wondered what I had just accepted. I took a deep breath and pulled out my cell phone that was lying on the bed. I researched the "King of England," and it looked like pictures of Clifford and a red-haired woman, I think it's his wife or rather the "Queen."

I saw headlines about them opening the castle gates to teach manners, British manners for rude young people, and thus teaching everyone to be Lords and Ladies.

“Royal Family Photo”.

I read the title before seeing the picture, when my eyes landed on the picture, someone knocked on the door, making me scare. I dropped my cell phone and opened the door. Rachel smiled and dried her hands on the hem of her skirt.

\- I came to help you. - She told me a little breathless.

\- Help me…?!

\- Of course, come on! - I stepped aside and she passed.

Rachel started talking about the King and the Queen, that they were beautiful and rich, asked me a thousand times to kiss and squeeze the King's youngest son. From Rachel I learned that the King of England had two kids, the princess and the prince, and they were beautiful.

Rachel talked about packing, which was 3, plus one of shoes and sneakers. I looked at the clock and it was already 6:00 p.m.

\- Let's go down and I'll prepare something for you to eat. - Rachel said and stood up.

\- I'll call Vero, I'll come down later! - I said, she kissed my forehead and left.

I got up off the floor and captured my cell phone, closed the pages of open websites, and dialed my best friend's number. On the fourth ring she answered.

\- What you want?

\- Ah, a X-Bacon with a big glass of Coke and a strawberry milkshake. For free, I want everything in 5 minutes in my room. - I said calmly.

\- How about a punch in the face? It would be perfect, and this one comes out for free, with ninja toast blow. - She said entering the joke.

I laughed, she snorted on the other end of the line, but laughed too.

\- Moron.

\- Retarded.

\- Vero, I have a serious matter to tell.

\- My God, who did you get pregnant?

\- Your girlfriend! - I said.

She was silent for a few minutes until she started cursing me.

\- You're a motherfucker… - She cursed endlessly.

\- Vero?

\- A fucking bastard, there's no height to catch my girl.

\- Vero?

\- My asshole you got pregnant, you bitch.

\- Veronica, I'm going to England! - I said it out loud.

\- What the fuck are you talking about Topaz?

\- I will spend 10 months in the castle, along with the King and Queen and their daughters, learning good manners. - I rolled my eyes.

She was silent, I could hear her breathing.

\- What based did you smoke? Are you going crazy? - she laughed

\- Oh wanna know, forget Iglesias, then don't say I didn't warn you. Goodbye!

I hung up the phone and threw it on the bed, snorted and left the room. I went downstairs and saw my younger brother Fangs entering the room.

\- Toni! - He ran and hugged me. - You disappeared these days, where were you?

\- I don't remember much… - I shrugged. - I just remember I was at a party.

He slapped my shoulder and let me go.

\- We got worried!

\- You Fangs? Were you worried?

\- We were, Toni! - He lowered his head a little. - They don't show it, but they get worried. Daddy and Mommy love you, you know that.

-I do not know bro...

We stared at each other, I don't know how long. I decorated the traces of my brother's face cautiously.

\- Let's eat, I'm hungry! - He said and smiled.

I smiled in response and pulled him by the arm, we entered the kitchen, sat on the bench, Fangs stood beside me and leaned against the black marble counter. Rachel looked at us and smiled.

God, is she always happy ???

\- You're hungry, aren't you? - She asked. - Your eyes say that. I'm going to prepare your dinner.

\- I'm going to take a quick shower! - Fangs said and ran for stairs.

\- Where are my parents? - I asked without looking at Rachel, staring at the fire under the pan.

\- Mr Thomas and Sweet Pea had a meeting and Mrs. Katy is in the studio. - She said.

My mother was a fashion designer, and she loved what she did. Sweet Pea helped my father in the company, I never knew what he did, but I know he did it just to impress my father and be heir to everything. Fangs was in his third year of high school, but wanted to go to college for pediatric medicine. I totally support Fangs always got along well with children.

\- Okay, have dinner with us?

Rachel looked shyly and smiled. That was a yes. I jumped off the bench and hugged the woman, filled her with kisses on the cheek, which made the same laugh. After making that lady laugh and catch her breath, we sat around the table, then Fangs joined us for dinner.

Dinner was wonderful as usual, and after a few minutes I told Fangs about what happened in the afternoon. My brother did not react well, was amazed, but had a little emotion in his eyes, perhaps knowing that I would live in a castle.

We talked about it and plans for the future, laughed at Rachel's comments about Latin singers. I gave a certain time and I decide to go to sleep and I am accompanied by both.

\- Toni, are you going tomorrow? - Fangs asked, he was standing in the door of his room, which was in the other door of the corridor.

\- I will. - I said.

\- I will miss you! - He spoke a little quieter.

\- Me too, bro!

\- Good night, sis! - He smiled. - Don't forget, we love you!

He entered the room without letting me answer.

\- I love you, Fangs ... - I spoke to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Toni is going to England and Choni reunion...
> 
> Don't forget to comment and give kudos!!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Twitter: @CtTopaz


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. Forgive me if is there something wrong, all mistakes are mine.  
> I don't have a beta, if someone wants to help me, feel free to message me.

**Toni's POV**

Joe helped me put it badly in the car, everyone was present, Fangs and Rachel had tears in their eyes, rolled their eyes when they saw them, they hugged me and cried, asking to play every night and they would miss me etc. I looked at my parents, Thomas had one hand in the pocket of dark blue social pants and the other with my mother's shoulder, Katy, now with his head down in his hair, falling over his eyes as his hands clenched in each other she looked nervous. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't say goodbye, plus I was never good with goodbyes. 

\- Do you want to give up on a crush? - Sweet Pea was behind, dressed in the wall, he wore a white dress shirt and dark beige pants. 

\- Sweet Pea, enough !! - My mother fought, I noticed that in her eyes had accumulated tears. - This is hard for all of us. 

\- I have no patience for this! - He said he came into the house. 

My mother jumped around my neck and allowed herself to cry, closing her eyes trying to look strong, apologizing for not being a good mother, for not following my childhood. 

God how I miss my mother's hug. 

I cried for the first time in months ... I cried for emotion. My father gave me a hug and wished me good luck and strength. 

I sighed and got in the car as soon as Joe started the car I looked out and saw my family falling behind. Saw Joe looks at me in the rearview mirror, he smiled trying to comfort me, I lowered my head. I had to be strong, change for my family. 

(...) 

In London, a black car, a Mercedes Benz A200 was waiting for me, in a reserved place. There were photographers everywhere. I cursed, showed or middle finger, even pushed those nosy pigeons. 

How the hell did they know I was going to England?!? 

When I got in the car, a lady whose face had seen me. She had red hair and brown eyes, wearing a light yellow dress with pearls and white shoes. 

\- Hello! - She smiled. - I'm Penelope Blossom … 

\- The Queen! - I completed the sentence. 

She smiled and shook her head slowly. I felt the car speed up. 

\- How are you? - She asked. 

\- Whatever! - I leaned against the car seat and looked out the window

Wait, is the driver driving on the wrong side of the road or is it my impression ?!

I decided to ignore it, crossed my arms under my breasts, and watched the landscape outside. London was beautiful, the day was neither cold nor hot, the sky was white.

\- It's normal for the "Queen" ... - I made quotes with my hand. - To leave the castle without cavalry?

\- No! That's why no one knows I left, only the King and my daughter. - She smile.

\- Oh ...

\- I think better rest, it will take time to get to the castle. - The Queen spoke looking at her window.

I didn't answer, I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes, as soon as sleep came, I was tired. Nights ago I don't remember sleeping well, to tell you the truth, I don't even remember sleeping.

(...)

I woke from my sleep feeling my numb ass, shifted position and yawned. I looked out of the car and noticed that it was already dark, the landscape outside was a total pitch black. I looked to the side and the Queen looked at me, blinked a few times and she smiled.

\- Are you hungry? - She asked and adjusted her glasses over her thin nose.

\- Yes.

She turned sideways and grabbed a cardboard bag, she reached over and handed it to me. I looked at her and then at the bag.

\- We stopped at MC Donald's, promised my daughter I would bring her favorite snack. I bought it for you too ... - She explained.

\- Oh ...

I opened the bag and automatically my belly growled and my mouth salivated. I grabbed the snack and took a big bite, let out a groan of satisfaction.

\- In the castle the food is very healthy, so enjoy this snack. - She smiled.

\- We are coming? - I asked.

\- Honey, don't talk with your mouth full. - She scolded me without even looking at me. - Yes we are, look ... - She pointed to the window beside me.

I followed where she indicated and my mouth opened.

\- Fuck! - I spoke without realizing it.

The castle was indeed a castle, it was huge and the lights of the large windows were on. The castle was surrounded by walls not very high, but above the wall were bars and these were high, every 1 meter had an armed security. The gates were opened and the car entered, a security guard looked into the car and was startled to see the Queen.

\- Queen? - He asked, confused and a little nervous. - What do you do outside the castle? No security, no base?

\- Kaius ... - She spoke calmly and smiled. - I know I can't leave without a security force. - She snorted softly. - But I needed to get a guest, and besides, nothing happened to me. - She smiled and tossed her short hair to one side.

The security guard, Kaius, blinked several times, absorbing everything that had just happened, his facial expression was funny. The corner of her upper lip was pulled up a little, and one of her eyebrows was raised, I let out a laugh.

After the Queen explained to the guard that he was fine that he would not do it again, he let the car proceed, we passed a huge garden in front of the castle, it seemed endless, and finally the car parked in front of the castle.

The driver came around and opened the car door, he reached out to protect me, I refused.

I looked at the castle and felt tiny, it had an old structure and a medieval style, but it was beautiful in every way. The Queen stopped beside me and gently pushed my shoulder to walk. The large double doors of the castle were opened and my jaw dropped.  
He was prettier inside, the floor was almost white beige marble, and very clean. In the large windows were burgundy curtains, and it seemed that every detail was made of gold. We followed a short but wide corridor, until arriving at a large entrance hall, there were several wide corridors, and every 1 meter had a well dressed guard.

My mouth was open, I was looking at every corner, in the great hall there was not much furniture, only some sofas, which seemed to be very comfortable, leaning against the wall and next to all the sofas was a small table with a lamp and top. On the ceiling is a beautiful huge crystal chandelier.

\- Thank God they arrived! - The deep voice roused me.

\- Dear! - I looked to the side and the great Queen hugged her husband.

\- How's Antoinette doing? - He asked after undoing the hug.

\- Uh ... - I thought for a moment, and shrugged, I admired the castle again.

\- Fine ... - He sighed. - Alice? - He called out loud.

From one of the corridors, a blond-haired lady came with hurried steps. She wore a light green dress and had a heavy gold brooch on the right side above one of her breasts.

\- Sir? - She bowed her head.

\- This is Antoinette Topaz, she's one of GML's new students. - I frowned. - Good Manners Learning. - He told me. - Take her to her quarters, please.

\- Of course sir! - She bowed again to the King, and took my hand. - Let's go? - I looked at the Queen and she nodded.

I nodded, then she guided me through the castle. We followed the middle corridor, it was full of pictures with landscape or unknown people, in the same corridor were some doors that I doubted are rooms.

At the end of the great hall was a small hall and more corridors, but on this one there were stairs leading upstairs. The stairs left and right, but led to the same place.

\- These stairs lead to the girls' rooms. - Alice said. - The boys will be separated from the girls.

\- Hum. - I muttered.

We climbed the stairs and another huge corridor, but this one was full of doors. The corridor was T-shaped, we reached the end and Alice led me to the right, and almost to the last doors she stopped.

\- This is gonna be your room. - She smiled and opened the door that had the number 27 made of gold, she turned on the light.

The room was large, had light gray walls and a light beige carpet on the floor, had a double bed and two bedside tables on either side. In front of the bed was a small closet, and in the left corner a door where the bathroom was.

\- Cozy! - I said.

It really was.

I walked to the window and saw a huge football court that was surrounded by a running track. I looked at the sky and the moon was full and white.

\- Antoinette, here are your bags. - Alice said, I looked at her and noticed my bags by the door the night a man had just left the room. - Come on, I'll tell you some rules. - I whimpered, Alice laughed and called me to sit on the bed. - They are simple rules, but with severe punishments, in case someone breaks.

\- How wonderful! - I said ironic.

\- One of the most important rules is that if it is past 10 pm and you are outside your room, you get punished.

What kind of punishment?

\- Stay 6 more months here ...

\- Fuck...

\- No profanity allowed.

But what a bag! - I threw myself on the bed.

\- You have to make your bed after waking up, the Queen always passes in the rooms looking.

I whimpered.

\- You will like here. - She got up, walked to the door, and stopped. - Before I forget, tomorrow at 7 am will serve breakfast, along with the new students who will arrive tomorrow. Stand 07 am sharp in the dining room.

But where is it? I asked after sitting on my bed.

Alice glanced at the clock after me and asked to follow her. We went down the stairs and she stopped abruptly, her brows drew together and she crossed her arms.

\- Reginald Mantle! - She meant it.

I followed his gaze and found a red-haired boy who seemed paralyzed to see his wife, or perhaps because he was caught in the act, he was fiddling with a statue in the hallway. The boy smiled, carried away and put his hands in his pockets, he wore torn black pants and a black tank top. His hair was messy and tossed to the lad, giving the impression of psycho. I had heard of Reggie Mantle.

A talented singer, however, could not manage his money and spent on hours and drinks.

\- Antoinette Topaz, the heiress of the Topaz Empire. - He spoke and came closer to us. - Why are you here?

\- I came here to look for losers like you. - I said cold, Alice widened her eyes.

We stared at each other for a long time, he showed no anger or sadness but fun. After a few seconds he laughed.

OK, he really is crazy.

\- Liked it. - He punched me lightly on the arm.

\- It's good that you already know each other and everything, but you have to go back to your rooms. - Alice said and pointed to her watch, which read 10 pm.

\- I got lost. - Reggie smiled mischievously.

\- How? - He shrugged, Alice sighed and looked at me. - Can you go back to your room?

\- Yes.

Can you go alone?

\- I can.

\- Straight to your room. - She said firmly.

-OK.

\- Tomorrow I'll meet you here, and take you to the dining room, right? - I nodded my head. - Right! Good night, Antoinette.

\- Good night! - I said.

Reggie waved his hand and followed Alice, who seemed to lecture the boy as he laughed and hugged the woman.

I laughed alone and climbed the stairs again, looked down the corridor full of doors, walked slowly, observing every detail. The beige-and-red triangular-patterned carpet, the white wallpaper with delicate gold and beige stripes horizontally, I reached the end of the hallway and turned left, took a few steps and stopped. I looked at the number of the doors and dialed 22/2, 23/2, frowned.

\- Right or left? - I wondered alone.

I used my fingers to form an L, and remembered my grandmother speaking.

**\- FLASHBACK ON -**  
_  
_

_\- Make an L with your left hand. She said as she knelt to my height._

_\- What's your left hand?_

_\- It's the hand that you don't coordinate motor. - I made a face. But what does motor coordination mean? She laughed out loud. - Little one, which way do you write Lion's L? - I drew the L in the air. - Well, L will always be in your left hand. - And your thumb will point to the right, so you will never get confused with left or right. - She smiled and pinched my nose._

_\- Thank you, Grandma!_  
  
**\- FLASHBACK OFF -**

I went back down the corridor, when I went through the corridor that led to the stairs, my body collided with another.

\- God damn it! - I exclaimed as I fell into my seat.

But what kind of person is this person who does not look where he is?

I heard a low female moan.

Damn, it was a girl. She got up quickly and said.

\- What are you doing out of the new room? - She said firmly.

\- It doesn't matter to you. - I said gruffly.

\- Go back to your room, or I'll be pleased to give you a warning for breaking a rule. - The stranger told me.

\- Fuck you! - I said it out loud.

I passed her without looking at her, went to my room and slammed the door.

What an annoying girl. Who does she think she is to talk to me like that?

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Cheryl's POV.
> 
> Don't forget to give kudos and comments.
> 
> Twitter: @CtTopaz


End file.
